


盆景

by luv_iceberg



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_iceberg/pseuds/luv_iceberg





	1. Chapter 1

下班回家路上，加藤买了棵盆景。盆里栽了株袖珍山茶，几片革质叶，两三颗红色刚冒头的花蕾，瞧着有点空。  
之前陆续也买过些大大小小的盆景，养过长长短短一阵子。每次动了买下的念头，自然而然会想起没能寿终正寝的那些。说服自己“这回应该能养久一点”很容易，可再多想一步，就会发觉此情此景过于似曾相识。  
盆景摆在玄关的台子上。旁边是去年南美旅行带回来的木雕图腾柱。原本是送人的纪念品，同事一句“长得太吓人”给挡了回来。墙上挂着四五幅摄影这么些年来自认的得意之作，都是黑白的街景或静物。  
本来只打算顺道跟相识已久的店家打个招呼。等意识到，眼睛已离不开摆在店门口的盆景——中型水杉，叶子是讨人喜欢的羽毛状。灯光一打，信手掂来模模糊糊、毛茸茸的淡金色。后院疏于打理多时，有上这么一棵即刻就能称得起景致。  
但价格是个问题。就算店主给委婉地打了预防针，六位数还是远远超出心理预期。于是就有了眼前这盆。小巧，造型、格调上佳，品种说起来也有家世，最重要的是，价钱还不到五位数。细想之下，很难不教人怀疑莫不是正中店家下怀。  
他抬手调了下射灯角度，枝、叶、蕾、苔都沐浴在了日光般的暖白色中。最大的那朵花苞约拇指指甲盖大小，鼓鼓囊囊，尖端三分之一是由浓到淡的桃红。  
“很可爱呢，シズカ。”

7日，第一朵满开。  
花无百日红。自然，趁此刻盛放，以镜头代眼睛，选好角度，举起相机，按下快门，用胶片留存美的记忆。  
加藤没想到，用的是自己得心应手的相机，拍的是自己用心照料的盆景，洗出来的照片却像初学者作品，失焦，对照实物也只能勉强辨认。特意送去修理部，检修员打包票机器没有任何问题。  
他只能眼睁睁看着花朵一天天越发美艳，再一天天衰败、干枯下去。美感因活生生而动人，抽离掉生命的部分，纯粹的艺术感就成了精妙的骸骨，美丽亦可怖。

“莫非讨厌被人拍下来？”  
某天浇过水，他趴在台子上，冲着已耷拉下头、仅剩的一朵问。不堪吐字时的气息，它被动地点了点头。如此巧合令他莞尔。  
“也很任性呢。”

一个人在家时，加藤喜欢边播放唱片边做其他事。之前在常去的唱片行淘到一张上世纪进口的钢琴蓝调大碟，最近想起来经常会放。六首曲子里的一半听过，剩下三首中的两首也是跃动感十足，如果正好在切菜，手上速度都能快不少。唯独最后一首，节奏中规中矩，旋律却带了些不同于异域或是未来感的神秘，不由得教人琢磨，曲终又莫名催生淡薄感伤。  
有新闻称，给奶牛播放音乐能提高牛乳产量。传言曾有园艺师效仿，失败数十次的嫁接竟因此举成功。他不怎么信。

18日，修剪枯枝败叶时发现，盆景根部长出了一株幼苗。  
照过去经验，加藤一定早早根除杂草，但这次他打算先观察阵子看看，毕竟之前有过误伤新芽的情况。  
“到底会长出什么来呢？”  
晚新闻又报道了一起没头没脑的所谓失踪案，听描述当事人跟之前几个差不多，都是普通上班族。晚些时候家里大概又会来电话叮嘱注意安全。比起这个，他倒觉得曾几何时在银行任职的父亲提醒自己远离运钞车更有道理些。

34日，幼苗长得很快，快赶上已长到先前两倍高的山茶。  
绿色、纺锤状的花蕾蜷缩在倒心形叶片间，一天天地展开，直至露出成熟形态，一柄纯白色的杯。本以为只种了山茶，谁想长出了一株海芋。  
“真是不可思议。”  
奇怪是奇怪，可比起奇怪，加藤更多想到的是盆景似乎长得太快了，有限的空间恐怕已不能满足两株植物的生长。  
考虑了一晚上，他决定把盆景移栽到后院里。距离他上一次破土大概快过去整整一年。

51日，上上周长出来的大丽花都开了。  
橘粉色感觉很温柔，黑红色则给人危险的印象。之前没太注意，修剪时加藤才发现不知何时常春藤悄悄攀上了墙。听说容易招虫，他握着花剪的左手顿了下，手掌形状的叶片微微晃动，好像在求饶。  
“算了也行，”他把剪子扔回工具篮，起身摸着墙壁检查一番，“准备点药好了，也难得看到。”  
他退后几步，小小一盆现在已经长到他肩膀的高度，覆盖成年人一步多的区域。以最初的植株为主干，各个方向延展生长出颜色、形态乃至物种各异的植物，粗看下少说也有五六种。  
“シズカ会进化成什么样呢？”

65日，今天休息。  
加藤披上外套，还没走出房间就禁不住“欸”地惊叹一声。一夜之间，蜿蜒爬上墙头、朴素的苍绿色藤蔓被染上了斑斓的颜色。  
“没事吧？”  
他快步走近那丛已完全看不到源头的花草，没两步，单薄的拖鞋底便陷入有些湿软的泥地。他还清楚记得每一种刚刚长出来时的样子。绕完一圈，最后来到那堵墙前，他仰头细细观察，不难区分每一片叶子——爬得最高的那些除了叶脉都已变成胭脂色，附在墙上的那些则是萱草色，靠近地面的保留了原本的绿色，其间还有不少被悉心晕染上两色的，多彩到乍看酷似人造植物。

查阅资料后，他多少宽了些心。一连几天突然降温，习惯了适宜气温的植物误以为季节变换，错换上了其他季节的装束。  
“一人独享也是奢侈。”  
靠坐在廊下，加藤捧起温好的梅酒，饮下一小口，融合清酒、梅子与糖蜜的微醺在舌尖流淌，留下辛辣若有似无的甘甜回味。他抬眼望向午后同样泛起倦意的庭院，随意猜想自己和墙上那一片到底谁会先醉。

72日，加班。  
到家已是深夜，加藤的脚步倒算不上沉重，直到他捏了罐啤酒，身体的重量才借助乏力卸给移门，偶尔因为他的动作晃上一晃。视野中本该空荡荡的庭院，已被一片茂盛到可谓莽生的植被取代。  
“什么时候开始的呢……”  
他自言自语着，又灌下一口。月光下，大概是芭蕉的巨大树叶沙沙作响，没能给心头送去多少舒畅。  
“……怎么都好，只是……”他一口气喝干，随手将易拉罐捏瘪，朝屋子一角套着黄色塑料袋的藤筐一丢，手背抹了下嘴角。“大概得去二十来天，你怎么办呢？”  
加藤想到了很久之前曾经考虑过的自动浇灌系统，始终是想想而已。过去长途出游归来，推开家门看到盆里的破败景象历历在目……他胸口一紧，转身望向搁在茶几上的黑色提包，馆长殷勤的委派、同事羡慕的眼光，一下子变得那么模糊——  
他快步走了过去，一把捧起挂在搭扣上的挂件，若干年前为保佑他顺利入职，一起长大犹如亲妹妹的邻居家妹妹替他求来这护身符。

次日晨，加藤拖着行李箱走出家门。临锁门，他像往常一样朝着空屋子道，“我出门了……”未加深思，又追加了句，“等我回来。”

系在南天竹枝头的护身符随风缓缓摆动。


	2. Chapter 2

89日，主人未归。  
两个多礼拜没下雨的东京终于在三天前迎来场阵雨。不时停在墙头上叽叽喳喳的灰喜鹊最近也很少来。于是，天亮前苏醒，边等待日出边寻找叶片、花朵上的露珠成了唯一的乐趣。  
透过枝杈间的空隙可以看到紧闭的玻璃移门，屋内一切都保持着他出门时的样子。

92日，晴热。  
午后，隔壁家的老夫妇坐在院子里边喝茶边聊天，不多会儿就歇下动静，响起忽大忽小的鼾声，任谁听到迟早会被催眠。  
这一片西式公寓于昭和末年建成。当初选址市中心边缘便是兼顾便利和僻静，不想近年转而流行新式公寓。除了住户，十天半月见不到一个碰巧经过的路人是常事。因此，打开门锁、重物落地、匆忙脚步，一连串的动作不出预想，接下来必然是，滚轮随推动发出的生硬摩擦声。  
“……”  
他长舒一口气，阔别多日的面孔难掩疲态。他蹲下身，拣着掉落在地的残骸看了看，那些是为了活下去舍弃掉的身体的一部分。但好在，只要根还在，就可以不断长出新的茎与叶，形式相同或不同地再生。  
“真不容易，シズカ坚持住了。”  
他起身，抬手就能碰到快高过自己的枝干，触及树皮的皮肤温热而柔软。

97日，主人推了满满一车东西回来。  
也许为了补偿任其自生自灭这么长时间，近日加藤异常热心地借回不少园艺书，悉心研读之余还做起了笔记。  
“店主依然推销了不少东西，还好我做足功课，今天可没被牵着鼻子走。”  
他咧嘴一笑。看模样应该早过了二十岁，可只要笑起来，就会流露出少年似的纯粹，也是忧愁天然的溶剂。正常想来，这样的人多少会有些朋友。然而自打它被摆在玄关的台子上那天起，家里好像从没来过客人。  
他提着洒水壶，给植物群的根部仔细浇上有些混浊的液体。尽管一落地就被土壤吸收，空气里还是隐约弥漫起一股既生腥又带些化工气的不好闻味道。  
“忍耐一下，”放下水壶，他托着正开得忙的栀子安慰，“シズカ对这些很敏感我知道的。但是土壤肥力不太够，想你长得更强壮点。”  
强壮，好久没听到这个词，现在看来很难说是否适用它。

120日，忍无可忍。  
气温攀升，贴近地表新冒出些小花，点缀草皮间，低矮、纤细，颜色也是不太扎眼的素淡。临近黄昏，白天都躲在树叶下遮阴的毛虫四散开，各管各地活跃起来。难以区分是恐惧或厌恶，沿着输送养分、传递生物反应的通道扩散到整株，枝头的花、叶、果骚动不安。动静渐强，正巧主人捏着汽水穿过起居室，簌簌声透过半开的门传了过去。  
“起风了？”  
他换过鞋来到差不多占据整堵墙角的植株前，进入花期的三四个品种抢占了视觉焦点，木本、藤本、草本的枝叶或成片或成线，肆意放射伸展，远看完全就是一捧巨大的天然花束。

“怎么了？”  
他上下张望着，跟前两天比起来没什么大变化，最多就是树叶少了几片。同样的景致只要看得足够久，一般认为不会或者不可能注意到细节也都会了若指掌。  
像是为了掸去落在身上的异物，枝梢重新摇曳起来，树影映在镶有浅蓝色马赛克砖的墙沿上，犹如掠食者深潜、看似平静的海面。  
他并没感觉到什么风，那看起来更像是有什么躲在其中，刻意引人注意而操纵身不由己的枝干。靠近一步，枝头不出所料抖得更厉害了。  
噗——  
“吓！”  
他惊叫着手脚并用地跳开。肩头一瞬察觉到的重量已经消失，可这丝毫没有减轻他的焦虑。他上上下下、里里外外在身上摸索了个遍，一无所获。然后，视线回到刚才站过的地方，揣着随时还会掉下来什么的心理准备，他缩着脖子打量被踩伏的草地。果然，加藤心有余悸地扭头看了看自己的肩膀，捏起一角，用手背在远离异物跌落处的一面掸了好几下。  
地上躺着一条黄白相间的毛虫。它艰难地扭动着又肥又短的身体，簇生的毛刺教人头皮发麻。好一会儿，它都在重复同样的动作，并没有利索地逃走。  
他抬头望了眼正上方的树枝，这会儿已经静了下来。要说之前的动静是因为毛虫在爬未免有些夸张，况且它还爬着爬着自己摔了下来。可要说不是这样，难不成……他盯着自己一手栽培长大，已经看了几个月的盆景出了神。  
“……シズカ是讨厌这些东西？”  
一阵晚风吹过，树丛发出了稀稀落落的沙沙声。他看着因背光而深邃的树丛，轻笑着自言自语，“也是。你自己又动不了，也没法回答。”

次日，主人全副武装，架好梯子，右手广口瓶，左手长镊子。那与危险划等号的鲜亮颜色和可怕模样足够让他记上好一阵子。即便视力寻常，稍微花点工夫，在枝叶间找到它们的踪迹并不算难事。  
不长不短个把小时，共捉到十来条略有大小但都圆滚滚的毛虫，期间他还想过将它们放在地上、首尾相接。看着瓶中挤成一堆，踩着同伴的身体还拼命往上爬的小东西，加藤久违地萌生些成就感。  
刚才确是一心工作，但他也注意到一股酷似蜜桃的甜腻香味。这会儿循着香气，他一眼就发现了轻松越过墙头的合欢，花密密麻麻开了一片，粉色绒球似的，可爱极了。

132日，……  
按部就班地工作，按部就班地生活，时间流逝也许会留下印记，也许不会。他靠着门，心不在焉地喝着咸柠檬苏打水，院子里的景象过分像街边小店售卖的明信片上会出现的场景，第一眼惊艳过后就成了凝固在纸面上的色点。  
“呼……”，他舒出一口气，甩开拖鞋来到院子里，索性席地坐下。苔藓干爽柔软，赤脚踩起来舒适到让人觉得有些奢侈。他望着树梢也许是新近缀上的小小的果实，歪着脑袋发起了呆。  
很难分辨植物是继续活着还是走向死亡，过程因静止而无限延长，等到质变的刹那再叹息，越是发自肺腑叹息越像是冠冕堂皇的悼念。  
“シズカ还在吗？シズカ到底是什么？想了很久……也想不明白……”  
至少从看得到的部分而言，那株有着名字与出身的山茶已经彻底不见了。那么现在长在后院里的那丛，到底是子嗣，还是它的另一张面孔？  
“……可不管怎样，还是希望シズカ能再活得久些，说不好能比我活得久。”  
唐突发言过后，加藤自己也禁不住笑了。

空气中飘着的白色绒絮落了下来，他顺手捋了捋已垂到眼睛的额发，无意识地拉扯了两下，印象中自己的头发好像没那么硬。  
“能这样说说话也挺好的……我在说什么呢，呵……”他捧起汽水瓶“咕嘟咕嘟”咽了两口，吐字也混入了不由自主的气泡声，“シズカ大概很难体会吧，孤零零一个这种事……”  
同最初的根基一体的意识最近愈发容易因为他的反应而波动，可目前只能依靠渗透压麻痹逐渐成形、试图拥有自主权的身体其他部分，这样才能继续安静、安定地倾听他的自言自语。然而，不属于シズカ的那部分似乎正渐渐摆脱植物躯壳的约束，开始渴望其他的东西。  
“……不过，”低沉的声音乘着微风飞上枝头，穿过树丛间隙，留下微弱的回响，“有你在我很开心，真的。刚来的时候那样瘦小、单薄，现在已经长成这么大、这么富饶的一片。不管你是山茶还是别的什么，都没白费，真的很感激。”

大概是，欢喜的心情。


	3. Chapter 3

140日，无法入睡。  
加藤又翻了个身。身体疲惫不已，意识却跟充满电似地异常兴奋。譬如可以看见因月光映在窗帘上、模棱两可的影子，又譬如可以听见电器待机时的电流声，再譬如枕在脑袋下、半天不动弹的手臂能清楚感觉到向麻痹过渡的轻微刺痛——视线折回，台钟上的绿色荧光数字正好跳了一下，过零点。  
睡了睡了，他再次催促自己闭上眼睛投入黑暗。乘倦意的筏一路顺行，深眠的瀑布看似近在咫尺，转眼就会跌下数十米的断崖，粉骨碎身……下一刻竟又完好无损地浮起，被五感的浪送回清醒的岸。  
加藤长叹一口气，坐起身，索性打开台灯。最后杀手锏，一小杯热牛奶，搭配最看不进去的一本书。打定主意，他套上衣服走出卧室。

像又不像单身男人该有的厨房。整洁干爽，灶台看上去一个月也用不上几次，习惯吃完饭及时清理干净而已。  
“永远别让冰箱空着”是母亲给的忠告，虽然到现在他都没什么切身体会。高钙奶是周四晚班下班后在便利店买的，喝惯的脱脂奶卖完了。  
“啧……”，他闷哼着陷进沙发，掌心是牛奶的温热，没开灯的起居室看起来有些新鲜。电视是家里给订的，音响是自己淘的二手，组合柜找人用旧的改制成，茶几是自己做的，沙发是朋友家淘汰下来的架子，换上新的弹簧、海绵、沙发套，连榻榻米也是……  
视线游移到不远处，隔着半敞的玻璃移门，隐约一个人影蹲坐在那儿。他差点失声叫了出来。说是怕惊扰到对方倒更像是被臆想扼得大气不敢喘，他轻手轻脚挪过去，那头仍一动不动望着这边。加藤想到水族馆里看过无数次的鱼，它们即使睡着也都睁着眼睛。

初次见面是在傍晚。披上落日暖金色的树丛视觉上可谓华丽。可这不能抵消连日来他所察觉到的颓败。以这种方式野蛮生长的植物很难说不是在挥霍生命力，如果它确实是属于这个星球的生命的话。枝叶稀疏自不在话下，他也有阵子没发现什么新物种了。也正因此，他发现了不知何时栖身其中的什么，或者，更不太可能的，谁。  
只要对方一冒头就砸下去，他手握铁锹，心无旁念。枝头骚动起来，又很快恢复平静。虽说守株待兔很可能徒劳无功，但在理性劝阻下，他知道自己绝不能再往前一步了。  
然后对面又动了。说是动，在他看来其实是慢动作，为了顾及外行用0.5、0.25倍速演示烂熟于胸的手艺，亮出牌面的瞬间替换上早已准备好的牌。  
的确是魔术里才会见到的场景，花草簇拥下，素未谋面的面孔、接着是半身渐渐浮现出来。看过太多遍、更像是工艺品的花园，在那双眼睑抬起的一刻，生机被无声地唤醒。嘴唇微启，凝结无数植物生命的吐息，仿佛可以尝到叶的清脆、花的馨香、果的甘美。  
“……谁？”  
目光茫然却专注，始终未吐一字。只要稍稍靠近，就算是半步，身影退下，转眼只剩盾甲似的枝叶。

“你……也没睡？”  
除了追随他的视线，仍然没有反应。加藤咽了口唾沫，接着抬了下手腕，手上还握着马克杯。  
对方怔怔的目光似乎不会变化。他同样回盯着，毫无头绪，喉头机械地滑动，微温的液体经过口腔流进喉管，舌尖残留矿物质的涩味。  
那头的视线说动也没动，没有明确指向的注意不着痕迹地转移到他手中之物上。虽说好奇大过渴望，但都是淡淡的，就跟随着杯子变空一同消散的温度一样。  
“……想喝？”  
对面抿了下嘴。

他俯下身才注意到不曾见对方的双手乃至双臂，放低胳臂，水杯刚够到面前，那头便迫不及待地迎上嘴，“咕嘟咕嘟”喝了起来，看样子像是几个月没喝上水。一会儿工夫，将近200毫升的冰牛奶被喝得一滴不剩。  
见嘴角挂上些白乎乎的奶渍，他自然而然想帮忙擦掉，可刚一伸手，动作就被对方解读成了威胁。黑暗中格外锐利的眼睛警惕地瞅着他，在周围的掩护下身体迅速后撤。他还未想好解释的话，眼前就只剩下安静如常的树丛，零星几朵花、几颗果实散落在地。

白天很难见着它，但每晚午夜前，必定准时出现在同一位置，等着他手上的鲜奶。渐渐也不再像第一晚那样狼吞虎咽，而是小口小口笃定地喝，类比人的吃相足可称得上优雅。前一晚无论由于什么原因搞得有些邋遢，第二天再见面时必然已收拾得干干净净，这令加藤匪夷所思。  
“这样够吗？”这天，他晃着空了的杯子随口问，“总感觉你没吃饱。”  
对面正盯着他，动作缓慢到看不出是在回味之前的牛奶还是刚才的话。然后，下滑的喉结带动一丝吞咽声。  
“想……吃。”  
闷闷的、带了点鼻音，很像长长一觉后刚醒时会发出的声音。加藤忙道声“好”，欣喜地跑回了屋子。  
很快，他端了一盘东西出来。原本清淡、带着丝丝凉意的午夜草木清香，被热腾腾、浓烈的异域香料味一举盖过。加藤自己闻着都被勾起些食欲。  
“还有点这个，”他往对方面前一送，无故有点小紧张，“咖喱饭，要是不嫌弃的话……”  
那头探着脖子观察盘中完美平分的米饭和咖喱，白灿灿对黄澄澄，食物香气随热气上升扩散。他听到了谨慎的吸鼻子声。  
“……不想吃吗？”  
“吃。”  
于是加藤蹲坐下来，白饭沾上咖喱，一勺一勺地喂。对面嚼得很慢，咽得也慢，偶尔还会一动不动待在原地，没看他或是咖喱饭，而像是突然想到什么走了神，脸上就会出现天人相争的神情。  
等对方不再张嘴，加藤喏喏着捧着盘子起了身，还剩一半。他这才想起，这些本打算留着当明天带去单位的便当。当然责怪自己没有记性，可头一回开口就接受了他亲手做的食物，意外往好的方面进展让他感到心安。  
明天再多吃一点就好了，望着慢慢退回树丛深处的那头，他在心底想。

シズカ对他奉上的每一餐都来者不拒，饭量也日益见长。因为已经学会自己吃饭，常常是直到被对方唤去收餐盘，加藤才想起来还没问过饭菜合不合胃口——如果是当植物看待，的确没有问的必要。可用筷子夹起煎饺，就着蘸料灵巧地一只接一只送进嘴，怎么看都不是植物做得来的事。  
冰箱存货空了，冰柜勉强有两条鲭鱼。加藤随便抓了把咖啡豆，给自己煮上杯。咖啡因在升腾热气中缓缓释放，通过呼吸进入鼻腔，随血液循环消耗掉日复一日的困顿，也赶走了过早冒头的饥饿感。不是不想吃饭，单纯觉得不饿罢了。  
他端着杯子来到廊下，夏日的黑夜随后报到。再过半个多小时，シズカ就会从西南角的那个空当里冒出来，恭顺安静地待在原地，等他端出今天的晚饭。习惯以后，覆在身上的花草不过一件会随时间变化的衣物，偶尔还会被庞杂的枝条妨碍到动作。需不需要修剪一下，他只在心里问过自己，一旦对上视线，这个念头只是想想都会觉得残忍。  
如果现在淘米，勉强来得及做鲭鱼焖饭，或者再等一会儿，做成炒面。不过要拆鱼肉的话，得马上动手才行。他捧着咖啡杯，暑气与久坐空调间引上身的湿气变成后脖颈淌下的汗滴。人还是没动。

直至已见过若干面的面孔再次出现在同一位置，加藤才幡然醒悟晚饭一点都没准备。愧疚一如这个时节的暑热，只知其存在却捉摸不到半点痕迹。シズカ待在角落里，一言不发地望着他，同第一次见面时一样空白的表情。  
临时起意，他想等对面先开口。可随着时间分秒流逝，那头什么也没说什么也没做，连神情都始终维持着最初的虚无，没有埋怨不满，自然也没有期待。  
“对不起，”他终于先开了口，自认毫无诚意，“今天没准备晚饭。”  
シズカ眨了下眼睛，跟他端着餐盘走出屋子，告诉当天的菜单一模一样的表情。  
“哦。”  
几乎眨眼间不见了踪影，还没完全静止下来的枝叶间沙沙声未消。  
冷咖啡滞留舌尖的苦涩令人挫败，回味后则成了更为悠长的失落。当成无所求、逆来顺受的花草不就行了，然而内心无论如何都接受不了这样的想法——  
……到底，是什么？


	4. Chapter 4

“……加藤！”  
喝得脑门油光发亮的隔壁课前辈提溜着酒瓶，从东倒西歪的人群间挤过来。加藤搁下筷子，桌上还剩不少干净的杯子。因为成家的女同事居多，已陆续有人告辞回家。  
他唯唯诺诺接过前辈递来的酒瓶，说是前辈，不过早他半个月入职。一上手，他就发现其实已经空了，正想着如何应付，前辈转身拉住刚洗手间回来的副课长，东一句西一句，说得唾沫横飞。  
加藤往旁边挪了个位子，又随意添了点荤素菜，就着小半碗米饭独自吃着得算作宵夜的晚饭。还能继续喝的三三两两坐在靠里面的沙发上，兴奋到口齿不清地高谈阔论；不行了的要么埋头趴在桌上，要么干脆睡在地上。吃完饭，他顺手抓起一件外套，替某位过去一年也没说上十句话的同事盖上。  
每次遇到这种应酬他都想好了谢绝，可最后都会变成现在这样的情形，其实他来或不来并没有什么差别——加藤放下杯子，打了个疲乏的饱嗝，也跟着排空了这样那样的想法。

门一开，加藤下意识往后院那头望。虽然看不太清，但他知道，它一定在那个雷打不动的角落待着。  
“抱歉，”他赤脚走出房间，不属于他的酒气散了些，这令他感到轻松了些，“被同事叫去喝酒了。要吃点什么吗？”  
……虽然家里也没什么吃的，不用开冰箱他都知道，但这无碍他语气恳切地例行公事。枝头晃了晃，稀稀落落飘下来几片还绿着的叶子。加藤抬手欲捉，在半空一顿，又收了回去。自从开始这种形式的“交流”，他不时对如何看待シズカ感到困惑。  
“……”  
“不吃吗？”  
“……酒。”  
シズカ好像有对话时直视对方的习惯，即使这样想他还是感觉别扭，那双全无杂念的眼睛下一切似乎都无所遁形。  
“欸？”  
“没什么。”  
“不是这个。”加藤对自己突然大了的嗓门也吃一惊，忙掩嘴，“……不是，我是说，这样不要紧吗？吃这吃那的……”  
话说不下去了，因为他意识到了自己预设的前提。他曾半开玩笑发过牢骚的秋虫今天也歇了声，充斥彼此的除了空气就是沉默，只有沉默，好像彼此都不在一样。  
“对不起，”那头的声音变得模糊，“当作……行了。”  
“那个，シズカ……”

“欸？！开玩笑吧，这么突然？”  
“刚才滚动新闻已经报过啦。真讨厌，都跟人家说好了去远足……”  
“去不成远足，看场电影也行呐，ナミちゃん的重点可不是——”  
去年底调来的野口抖着筷子，一脸的等着看好戏，不防被他调笑的年轻女同事用一只配餐苹果叫他住了嘴。见状，一直在旁边安静吃饭的课长也偷着一乐。  
“你们年轻人啊，”他放下筷子，掏出手帕抹了抹嘴，按了按额头上的汗，“想到什么是什么。”  
“课长，”神出鬼没的总务课“万事通”早乙女不知何时挤了过来，看样子刚刚补好妆，“周末跟家人度假去？”  
不出意外，课长外所有人都是一副“你又知道嘞”的怪脸，她得意地挑了挑眉。“好过分，课长难得休假，居然遇上台风天……远志くん真是可怜……”  
听她这么一讲，课长摘下眼镜，默默地又擦起了汗。

台风天。他望着窗外，云层已渐渐散开的蓝色天空，理应炽烈的阳光这会儿倒不知去向，只能从额角不断滚落的汗珠感觉其存在。  
“……加藤さん也有约吧。”  
“……嗯？”  
他回过神，相隔不远一桌的几人好奇地打量他的反应，悄声几句后肆无忌惮地你一言我一语起来。  
“最近经常出神呢，肯定是个美人，加藤さん的那位。”  
“好想见见呀。”  
“这……这个……”  
“人家都不好意思啦，嘻嘻……”  
大都年长他好几岁的女同事嗤笑起来，说着什么“真可爱”“好羡慕”，收拾起餐盘离开了座位。一会儿工夫，餐厅里又只剩下明快的西洋轻音乐和偶尔传来的窸窣说话声。

“シズカ，シズカ？”  
已经认得很熟的面孔从草木间探了出来。大概是天气的缘故，看起来气色不怎么好。  
“要吃点什么吗？”  
对面摇了摇头，姿态罕见地懈怠下来，背靠着片栀子，满开的洁白花朵伏在耳侧，堪称静物肖像画范本。饿了两天还是三天，稍微有些肉感的脸明显瘦削了下去，加藤有一刻想到那个在年轻女孩间一度流行的词。  
“……水。”自言自语似的音节。  
不断上涌的气泡和气体泄露声让他反应过来，他递出去的是瓶气泡水。シズカ“咕嘟咕嘟”大口喝着，嘴角大意地漏了些，沿着下颚到脖子的流利线条淌了下去，经过枝叶半掩的锁骨，流向夕阳下散发着金色的胸口——  
“轰隆隆”，闷雷劈头砸下，加藤惊得一跳，险些失足跌倒。300来毫升的玻璃瓶在了地上滚了两圈，不动了。他仰头盯着天空观察了好一会儿，一声远得多的雷声又响了起来。

脚前的土坑越来越深，加藤握着铁锹的双手不受控制地发起抖来。シズカ自始至终都在旁边看着，一言不发，甚至都没问他在做什么。落日还在远方的地平线上，蓝色或紫色烟霭似的云却在东边的天空铺开。如果举起相机，一定可以拍到难得一见的风景照片，也许比之前参加摄影展的那幅还要好。可他不能停下手上的活儿，加藤趁抹汗的工夫歇了歇，继续奋力铲土。根系比想象中的还要深、还要广，他只能不断扩大挖掘范围，直到发现边缘末端。来得及，加藤在心底一遍遍宽慰自己，一定来得及……  
“……行了。”  
他拔下咬着的手电筒，专心观察刚刚挖开的土层，完全没注意到刚才有谁说了什么。  
“已经，行了。”  
加藤瞧了发出声音的那头一眼，眼前是不熟悉的高度和一丝不挂的身形——シズカ扶着树干，勉强支撑住自己的身体。  
“办不到，这。”  
“……”  
加藤低头用手电筒照了照脚下，也许是根系边缘也许不是，即使是，整个挖掘出来恐怕一晚上都不够。树叶不时被吹得劈啪作响，掌心因为使劲而充血发烫，头上、身上热乎乎的汗蒸发后迅速变凉。对视过后，他又卷了卷袖子，继续加快动作。  
“……办不到的。”  
“办得到，必须得，办到。”  
沉重的脚步声，他眼见シズカ拼尽全力往前又挪一步，接着重重跪摔在地，树跟着猛烈晃了晃。  
“你做什么？！”  
加藤扔下锹子，冲上前接过那无力的肩头，厉声问。太久了，从中学起，他就再没朝任何人发过火，久到他都以为自己不会发火。从未见过任何表情的脸，嘴角竟比平日稍稍往上翘了一点，很难分辨到底是在得意还是微笑。  
“不用、这么麻烦，”一记疲惫的喘息，夹杂着像是被雨水冲刷殆尽的微弱草木香气，“这。”  
他才注意到，シズカ大概是肚脐的地方连着绿到发白的茎蔓，看起来一直延伸到树丛深处。  
“这……”  
“行了。”  
又一阵风刮来，扬起不远处的土堆，原本清新的空气顿时被带着腐殖质异味的土腥气取代。加藤侧身挡在シズカ身前，眼睛无法从那拇指粗细的“脐带”上移动分毫。  
“……动手吧。”  
“万一……”  
シズカ阖上眼睑，似乎随时都会不省人事。他望了望头顶云朵飞快奔涌的天空，又看了眼怀中那副虚弱的躯体。  
“シズカ、シズカ？”  
对方无声地动了动嘴唇，转眼陷入浑噩，再无反应。  
“啪嗒、啪嗒”，一滴，又一滴，雨落在了手背上。像是预感到了什么，他深吸一口气，冰凉的雨水倾盆如注，几乎瞬间浇透全身。加藤已然分不清双颊挂满的是雨水还是什么。

从没见过这样大的雨。手捧热茶，他望着一条又一条鞭打在玻璃上的雨痕，院子里迅速积起的水洼，被风雨撼动身不由己的树丛。地上已落了不少花瓣、树叶，还有整朵的栀子、整串的山牛蒡，伤亡惨重。  
他收回视线，身旁被窝里躺着的个把钟头前还与那株植物相维系，此刻正安静地睡着，恐生变故，他还时不时用手指探一探其鼻息。  
也许要下一整晚了，想着他搁下水杯，起身打算加件外套。许是被他的动作惊动，已睡去的那个抖了抖脑袋，往被窝深处缩了缩，只露出小半张脸。加藤替他轻轻掖好被角。  
找到节奏的雨声有如催眠曲，循环着简单的旋律。  
“晚安，シズカ。”

彻底铲清后院残骸的第二天，他就不在了。那阵子每天去上班前，加藤都想过需不需要把门锁了。因为他在家，所以没有锁；因为没有锁，所以他不见了。  
他并没有伤心，看到重新变得空空如也的院子，甚至还感到一丝宽慰。家里一切都跟从前一样，除了倒扣在玄关台子下面，不知道该派什么用场的花盆。如果送还给店家，会不会象征性送点什么，毕竟当时拍胸脯说活个一年不成问题——加藤摇摇头，驱散这个自作聪明的念头。

新闻又在报道失踪案，描述过于普通，去闹市区随便走个十分钟估计就能找出三四个符合条件的，真教人怀疑是不是诚心想把人找回来。可要是不寻常的话……又能有多不寻常。  
“叮铃咚”，加藤赶忙从沙发起身。难得信早乙女さん一回，他愿意期待一下送货上门的空运食材。  
“……加藤さん？”  
“是。辛苦了，谢谢。”他客套而轻快地说道，来人居然着了正装皮鞋。“放这边就行——”  
对方有些困惑地噘了噘嘴，继而舒展开一个微笑。“好久不见。”  
加藤怔在了原地。无数模糊的黑白画面从脑海中闪过，一帧帧重合在了眼前的面孔上，陌生而熟悉，直至有了色彩，变得鲜活。  
“啊，好久不见。”  
“我姓増田，初次见面，多多关照。”


End file.
